yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nicolas Tesla
1890 |birth_date = |birth_place = Smiljan, Austrian Empirea (Croatian Military Frontier) |death_date = |death_place = New York City, New York, USA |fields = Mechanical and electrical engineering |workplaces = Edison Machine Works Tesla Electric Light & Manufacturing |alma_mater = |doctoral_advisor = |academic_advisors = |doctoral_students = |notable_students = |known_for = |Tesla coil Tesla turbine Teleforce Tesla's oscillator Tesla electric car Tesla principle Tesla's Egg of Columbus Alternating current Induction motor Rotating magnetic field Wireless technology Particle beam weapon Death ray Terrestrial stationary waves Bifilar coil Telegeodynamics Electrogravitics}} |author_abbrev_bot = |author_abbrev_zoo = |influences = Ernst Mach |influenced = Gano Dunn |awards = Edison Medal (1916) Elliott Cresson Medal (1893) John Scott Medal (1934) |religion = |signature = TeslaSignature.svg |footnotes = a''' Austrian Empire (1804–1867) reorganized and renamed into Austria-Hungary (1867–1918) in 1867. }} '''Nikola Tesla (Sırpça: Никола Тесла; d. 10 Temmuz 1856, Smiljana-Hırvatistan – ö. 7 Ocak 1943; New York). Mucit, bir fizikçidir ve elektrofizik uzmanıdır. Lakabı 'elektrotanrı'dır. Aslında dünyadaki bilim ve teknoloji yapısını tam anlamıyla 'kökünden' değiştirebilecek birçok 'kullanılan ve kullanılmayan' deneye/buluşa da imza atmasına rağmen, ders kitaplarında adı nadiren geçer. Özellikle 'elektriğin kablosuz taşınabilmesi' gibi bir mucizevî buluşu ve bunu kanıtlaması O'nun ne kadar benzersiz bir mucit olduğunu açıklar. Edison ile arasında amansız bir bilimsel mücadele geçmiştir. Elektrik üzerine yaptığı sayısız mucizevî deneyler ve buluşlardan ötürü 'elektriğin tanrısı' ya da 'elektrotanrı' lakabıyla anılır. 7 Ocak 1943 yılında kendisine ait patent aldığı 700 buluşla en çok patent sahibi kişi olarak dünya tarihine geçmiştir. Babası bir papaz olan Tesla'nın annesi okuyup yazamamasına karşın, halk arasında pratik ev gereçleri mucidi olarak bilinirdi. Nikola'ya göre annesi, yaratıcı dahi olmaya adaydı. Babası her zaman papaz olmasını istiyordu, Tesla ise mühendislik okumayı istiyordu. Tesla ölümcül bir hastalık sırasında mühendislik okursam çok daha iyi olurum demiş, babası da onu kıramamıştır. Annesinin de desteğine sahip Tesla, fizik ve matematikte bilgisini arttırırken Graz'daki Politeknik okuluna girdi ve Prag Üniversitesi'nde eğitimini sürdürdü. Yabancı teknik yapıtları okuyabilmek için, orada, yabancı dil kursunu sürdürdü. Anadili olan Sırpça ve ailece bildikleri Almancaya ek olarak İngilizce, Fransızca ve İtalyancayı da öğrendi.Seifer, "Wizard" sayfa. 7 Nikola ailedeki beş çocuktan biriydi. Bir büyük erkek kardeşi vardı ve adı Dane(Daniel) idi. Ağabeyi, Nikola 5 yaşındayken vefat etmiştir. Vefat ettiği sırada Dane, henüz 12 yaşındadır. Ağabeyinin nasıl öldüğü hakkında iki iddia vardır: a) Abisi kiler kapısının önündeyken Nikola onu itince öldü; b) Yakın bir dostlarının hediye ettiği arap atı onu yaraladı ve böyle öldü. Abisini henüz çocukken kaybettiği için Tesla'da birçok takıntı oluşmuş ve şizofreniye yakın belirtiler göstermiştir. Fakat hiç kuşkusuz bu belirtiler Nikola'nın dehasına katkıda bulunmuştur. 5 kız kardeşi (Milka,Semina, Qaryı Angelina ve Merica) vardı. Ailesi 1862 yılında Gospić'e göç etti. Tesla okula Karlovac'ta gitti. Tesla Avusturya Graz Politeknik'e 1875 yılında başladı burada elektrik üzerine olan bilgisini arttırdı ancak kişisel takıntıları ve asosyalliği nedeniyle 3. sınıfın ilk döneminden itibaren okulu bıraktı kimi çevreler okulu bitirdiğini söylesede üniversite Tesla'nın mezun olmadığını ve okula 1878 ilk döneminden sonra devam etmediğini bildirmiştir. Ailesiyle ilişkisini keserek bir oto mühendislik firmasında çalışmaya başlayan Tesla bu dönem oldukça ağır bir depresyon dönemi geçirdi. Daha sonra babasının isteği üzerine Prag'ta Charles Ferdinand Üniversitesine başladı 1880 burada bir yaz dönemi öğretimine devam etti ve babasının ölümü üzerine okulu bıraktı. Sonra bir Paris telefon şirketinde çalışmaya başladı. Burada doğru akım motorları ve dinamolar konusunda geniş ve önemli tecrübeler edindi. Oradayken çalıştığı döner makineleri korumak için regüle edici kontrol cihazları icat etti."http://www.tfcbooks.com/teslafaq/q&a_040.htm". Twenty First Century Books, Breckenridge, CO. Buluşları Florasan lambayı, neon ışıklarını, hızölçeri, otomobillerdeki ateşleme sistemini, radarın temellerini, elektron mikroskobunu ve mikrodalga fırını da Nikola Tesla'nın icat ettiğini bilen sayısı sınırlıdır.Nicola Tesla, Gerçek Mucit Nicola Tesla'ya göre bu doğru akım uygulanan doğru sistem değildir. Hem jeneratör (üreteç) hem de motordaki komütatörü ortadan kaldırmak ve alternatif akımı tüm sistemde kullanmak daha akla uygun gelmekteydi. Fakat hiç kimse alternatif akımda çalışabilen bir motoru oluşturmamıştı ve Nicola Tesla bu sorunu çok düşündü. 1882 Şubatında, Budapeşte'nin bir parkında Szigetti adında bir sınıf arkadaşı tüm elektrik endüstrisinde devrim yapacak olan "dönen manyetik alan"ı bulmuştu. Dönen elemana bağlantı gereği olmayacaktı. Komütatör yoktu artık. Daha sonradan tüm alternatif akım elektrik sistemlerini tasarladı. Alternatörler, elektrik enerjisinin ekonomik iletimi ve dağıtımı için gerilim yükseltici ve alçaltıcı transformatörler ve mekanik güç sağlamak için alternatif akım motorları. Dünyanın her tarafında harcanıp giden su gücünün bolluğundan esinlenip, gerekli olan yerlere enerji dağıtabilen hidroelektrik santralleriyle bu büyük gücün elde edilmesini tasarladı. Budapeşte'de "Bir gün Niyagara Çağlayanını elektrik elde etmek için kullanacağım" diyerek dinleyenleri şaşırttı. AC Akım Jenaratörleri ve Motorları, radyo, florasan, radar, MRI , laser teknolojisi, robot teknolojisi, deprem makinesi Nicola Tesla'nın teorileri kaynaklık edinilerek yaratılmış projelerdir. Kendi deyimiyle zihninde çakan şimşekler çoğu zaman rehberi olmuştur. Bunlardan ışık patlamaları olarak bahseder; O günlerde genellikle doğru akım, ısıtmaya, aydınlatmaya, güç sağlamaya ve iletmeye en uygun olarak bilinirdi. Fakat doğru akım direnç kayıpları o kadar büyüktü ki, her mil kare için bir güç santralına gerek vardı. İlk akkor ampuller (110 Volt'ta), güç santralına yakın olsalar bile parlak ve bir milden daha uzaklıktakiler ise kaybolan güce bağlı olarak sönük yanıyorlardı. Elektrik mühendisliğini bırakıp, 1884'te cebinde sadece 4 sentle New York'ta gemiden ayrıldı.Public Broadcasting Service'in "Master of Lightning"ı. Website Tecrübesi onu doğru akım motorları ve dinamolardaki komütatör sorunlar yaratan, gereksiz bir karışıklık inandırmıştı. Doğru akım üretecinin bir komütatörle dış devrede tamamen aynı yöne akan dalga dizileri şeklinde alternatif akım oluşturduğunu gördü. motorda dönme hareketini sağlayacak bir doğru akım elde etmek için, yöntem tersine çevrilmeliydi. Her elektrik motorunun endüvi'si, motora alternatif akım beslemek için döndüğü anda manyetik yönlerini değiştiren, döner komütatöre sahipti. Alternatif akım Bir yıl boyunca,Yugoslav, bu yabancı ülkede açlıktan korunmak için mücadele etti. Bir süre çukur kazarak geçimini sağladı. Fakat birlikte çalıştığı çukur kazıcı, Western Union'un ustası, yemek saatlerinde Nicola Tesla' nın ilgilendiği yeni elektrik sistemlerinin hayali tariflerini dinleyerek, bu konu üzerinde bir plan yaptı. Nicola Tesla'yı A.K.Brown adlı firmanın sahibiyle tanıştırdı. Nicola Tesla'nın parlak planlarıyla büyülenerek, Brown ve bir ortağı büyük bir atılım yapmaya karar verdiler. Ortaya belirli bir miktar para koydular ve Nicola Tesla Batı Broadway'de bir deney laboratuvarı kurdu. Orada Nicola Tesla jeneratör, transformatörler, iletim (transmisyon) hattı, motorlar ve ışıklar gibi tasarladığı sistemlerin tümünün planlarını hazırladı. Hatta iki ve üç fazlı sistemleri de tasarladı. Cornell Üniversitesi'nden Profesör W.A. Anthony yeni alternatif akım sistemini sınadı ve derhal Nicola Tesla'nın senkron motorunun en iyi doğru akım motoruna eşit yeterlikte olduğunu açıkladı. O zaman Nicola Tesla bütün kısımlara sahip tek bir patent altında sistemini tescil ettirmek istedi. Patent Bürosu her önemli fikir için ayrı bir dilekçeyle başvurulmasında ısrar etti. Nicola Tesla, 1887'nin Kasım ve Aralığında dilekçelerini verdi ve daha sonraki altı ayda yedi tane A.B.D. patenti aldı. 1888 Nisan'ında çok fazlı sistemini de içeren dört ayrı patent için başvurdu. Bunlar da hızla, bekletilmeden verildi. Yılın sonuna kadar 18 patent daha aldı. Bunları, çeşitli Avrupa patentleri izledi. Bu kadar hızla dağıtılan bu patent çığırının, eşi görülmemişti. Fikirler ilginç ve bir o kadar farklıydı, bir çelişme ya da bir tahmin yoktu. Bu yüzden patentler tek bir tartışma bile yapılmadan verildi. Bu sırada Nicola Tesla, New York'da AIEE (Şimdiki IEEE)'nin bir toplantısında çok gösterişli konferans verip, tek ve çok fazlı alternatif akım sistemlerinin gösterisini yaptı. Dünya mühendisleri, muazzam gelişmenin kapısını açarak, telle yapılan elektrik enerjisi iletimindeki sınırlamaların giderilmiş olduğunu gördüler. George Westinghouse, Nicola Tesla'nın laboratuvarlarına gitti ve Nicola Tesla ile tanıştı. Westinghouse, "Alternatif akım patentleri için bir milyon Dolar nakit ve ayrıca satış payı vereceğim" diyerek teklifini yaptı. Satış payı, beygir gücü başına 1 Dolar olmak üzere anlaştılar.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_tesla Ülke çapındaki Westinghouse yatırımlarının başarısı, gelişen elektrik endüstrisinde rakip durumunu korumak için General electric, Westinghouse'dan bir lisans almak zorunda kaldı. 1890'da, uluslararası Niagara komisyonu elektrik üretmek için, Niagara çağlayanının gücünü kullanmak amacıyla çalışmaya başladı. Bilgin Lord Kelvin, komisyonun başkanlığına atandı ve derhal doğru akım sisteminin en iyi olacağına dair açıklamasını yaptı. Fakat güç, 26 mil uzaklıktaki Buffalo'ya iletilecekti. Bu durumda alternatif akımın gerekliliğini kabul etti. Westinghouse, on tane 5000 beygirgücündeki hidroelektrik jeneratörü için ve General Electric ise iletim hattı için kontrat yaptılar. Bu sistem iletim hattı, yükseltici ve alçaltıcı transformatörler Nicola Tesla'nın 2 faz projesine uygundu. Hareket eden parçaları azaltmak için, dıştan dönen alan ve içi sabit armatürlü, büyük alternatörler planlanmıştı. O zamana kadar bu büyüklükte bir proje yapılmadığı için, bu tarihi proje heyecan yarattı. Dakikada 250 devir yapan, herbiri 1775 Amper veren, 2250 Volt'luk on büyük alternatör, iki fazlı 25 Hz (Hertz)'de 50 000 Beygir gücü veya 37 000 kW'lık çıkış oluşturuyordu. Rotorların herbiri, 3 metre çapında, 4,5 metre uzunluğunda (düşey jeneratörlerde 4,5 metre yükseklik) ve 34 ton ağırlığındaydı. Sabit parçaların herbiri 50 ton ağırlığındaydı. Gerilim, iletim için 22.000 Volt'a çıkarıldı. Nicola Tesla, alternatif akım ve yüksek frekansla ilgili olarak aşağıdaki sözleri söylemiştir; Uzaktan radyo kontrolü Sonradan Telsiz denilen, radyo alanında Nicola Tesla'nın öncülüğü, Mors koduyla yapılan haberleşmeden de ileri gitti. 1898'de New York şehrinin Madison Parkı'nda (Madison Square Garden) telsiz ile uzaktan kontrola ait parlak bir gösteri düzenledi. Geleneksel Elektrik Fuarının geliştiği yer ve genellikle Barnum-Bailey sirkinin çalıştığı büyük alanın ortasına büyük bir tank koydu ve suyla doldurdu. Bu küçük gölün üzerine, yüzmesi için, 1 metre uzunluğunda anten direği olan bir tekne koydu. Teknenin içinde bir radyo alıcısı vardı. Nicola Tesla, seyircilerin isteği doğrultusunda ileri gitme, sağa veya sola dönme, durma, geri gitme, ışıkları yakıp söndürme gibi çeşitli şeyleri uzaktan radyo kontrol sayesinde yaptı. Unutulmaz gösteri tüm seyircileri hayran bıraktığı gibi günlük gazetelerin ön sayfalarında yer aldı..Jonnes, Jill. Elektrik İmparatorluğu ISBN 0-375-75884-4. Sayfa.355 Yüksek frekans öncülüğü Nicola Tesla, araştırmalarında, yüksek gerilim ve yüksek frekansın bilinmeyen alanlarına daha çok yer verdi. Yüksek frekans cihazlarını kullanırken, bir elini daima cebinde tutardı. Bütün laboratuvar asistanlarına bu ön tedbiri almalarında ısrar ederdi ve bu kural, bugüne kadar daima gerilim bakımından tehlikeli cihaz etrafındaki uyanık araştırıcılar tarafından da uygulanmaktadır. O zaman yararlanılmamış olmasına rağmen, Nicola Tesla'nın yüksek frekans ve yüksek gerilim alanındaki keşifleri, modern elektroniğin yolunu açtı. Bir yüksek frekans transformatörü ile (Nicola Tesla Bobinleri - Nicola Tesla Coils) çıplak elinde tuttuğu gazlı tüpü yakacak şekilde vücudundan, zarar vermeden, yüksek gerilimli akım geçiriyordu. O günlerde Nicola Tesla, aslında neon tüpünün ve flüoresan tüpünün aydınlatmasını gösteriyordu. Bazen, frekans aralığının alt ve üst kısımlarında yaptığı denemeler, Nicola Tesla'yı keşfedilmemiş bölgelere yöneltti. Mekanik ve fiziksel titreşimlerle çalışırken, Houston Caddesindeki yeni laboratuvarının etrafında hakiki bir depreme neden oldu. Binanın doğal rezonans frekansına yaklaşan, Nicola Tesla'nın mekanik osilatörü, eski binayı sarsarak tehdit etti. Bir blok ileride, polis karakolundaki eşya esrarengiz bir şekilde dans etmeye başladı. Böylece, Nicola Tesla, rezonans, vibrasyon ve "doğal 7 periyot"a ait matematiksel teorileri ispatladı.Seifer, "Wizard" sayfa 378-380 Dünya çapında telsiz Long Island'ın tepelik bölümünde, Wardenclyffe yakınında yavaş yavaş yükselen garip yapı bütün seyredenlerin ilgisini çekerdi. Tek parça olması dışında, büyük bir mantara benzeyen yapı, yerdeki kısmı geniş ve 62 metre yukarısındaki tepe noktasına doğru daralan, kafes şeklinde bir iskelete sahipti. Tepede 30 metre çapında bir yarım küreyle örtülüydü. İskelet, bronzdan kalın civata ve bakır lamalarla birbirine bağlanmış, sağlam ağaç kolonlardan yapılmıştı. Yarım küre şeklindeki tepe, üstten yüzeysel olarak bakır bir elekle kaplıydı. Tüm yapıda demir metali yoktu. Ünlü mimar Standford White, konuyla o kadar ilgilendi ki, en iyi yardımcısı W. D. Crow'u görevlendirerek proje işini ücretsiz yaptı.http://www.teslascience.org/pages/white.htm 34'üncü caddedeki eski Waldorf-Astoria otelinde oturan Nicola Tesla, hergün, taksiyle, çarklı araba vapuruna binerek Long Island şehrine giderek , oradan da Long Island demiryoluyla Shoreham'e aktarma yaparak inşaata gidiyordu. Proje kontrolünün aksamaması için, trenin yemek servisi onun için özel yemek hazırlıyordu.http://www.teslasociety.com/biography.htm Büyük kulenin yakınında, 30 metre karelik tuğla bina tamamlandığı zaman, Nicola Tesla Houston caddesindeki laboratuarını binaya taşımaya başladı. Bu sırada radyo frekans jeneratörleri ve onları çalıştıran motorların yapımında üzücü bazı gecikmelerle karşılaşıldı. Birkaç camcı, planları hazır olan özel tüpleri şekillendirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Dünya'nın en güçlü vericisi Yüksek gerilim ve yüksek frekanslı elektrik iletimi konusundaki araştırmalar, Nicola Tesla'yı Colorado Springs yakınlarındaki bir dağın üzerine dünyanın en güçlü radyo vericisini kurup çalıştırmaya yöneltti. 60 metrelik direğin etrafında, 22,5 metre çapında, hava çekirdekli transformatör]ü yaptı. İç kısımdaki sekonder 100 sarımlı ve 3 metre çapındaydı. Üreticisi, istasyondan birkaç mil uzaklıkta bulunan enerjiyi kullanırken, Nicola Tesla ilk insan yapımı şimşeği oluşturdu. Bir direğin tepesindeki 1 metre çaplı bakır küreden, 30 metre uzunluğunda, kulakları sağır eden şimşekler çaktı. Ufka kadar gök gürültüsü işitildi. 100 milyon Volt değerinde gerilim kullanılıyordu. İlk denemesinde, vericideki güç jeneratörünü yaktı. Fakat tamir ederek 26 mil uzağa, gücü telsiz ile iletebilinceye dek deneylerine devam etti. O uzaklıkta, toplam 10 kW'lık 200 tane akkor ampulü yakmayı başardı. Daha sonra, kendi patentleriyle meşhur olan Fritz Lowenstein, Nicola Tesla'nın yardımcısı iken bu gösterişli başarıya şahit oldu. 1899'da alternatif akım patentleri için Westinghouse'dan aldığı paranın sonunu harcadı. Albay John Jacob Astor, onu mali yönden kurtarmaya geldi ve Colorado Springs'deki denemeleri için 30.000 Dolar sağladı. Sonra bu para da bitti ve Nicola Tesla New York'a geri döndü.Tesla, Nikola, "The True Wireless". Electrical Experimenter, Mayıs 1919. (daha fazlası için pbs.org) J.P. Morgan, gösterişli başarıları ve şahsiyeti dolayısıyla, Nikola Tesla'nını hayranı olmuştu. Nicola Tesla, kısa zamanda J.P. Morgan'ın sürekli misafiri oldu. Kusursuz giyinişli, birkaç dilde yaptığı kültürlü konuşması ve medeni davranışıyla gösterişli centilmen Nicola Tesla, New York sosyetesinin gözdesi oldu. İyonosfer çalışmaları, radar ve tribünler Nicola Tesla dünyanın katmanlarından biri olan iyonosferin insanlığın yararına kullanabileceğini söyleyen ve bunu ispatlayan bilim adamıdır. İyonosfer, 19. yüzyılda keşfedilmiştir, dünyanın üzerinde bulunan üçüncü sıra katmandır ve Nicola Tesla'yı ilgilendiren en önemli özelliği elektrik enerjisinin ve radyo,ses ve elektro manyetik dalgaların kablosuz olarak çok uzak bir noktadan diğer noktaya taşımasını sağlamaktadır. Nicola Tesla iyonosfer ile ilgili çok fazla araştırma yaparak ilk radyo yayın merkezi ve kablosuz elektrik taşıma merkezi olan Shoreham, Long Island'da 1901 ile 1905 yılları arasında Wardenclyffe Kulesini inşa eder. Radyo frekans alternatörü 1890'da Nicola Tesla yüksek frekans alternatif akım üreteçlerini yapmıştı. 184 kutuplu olan bir tanesi 10 kHz'lik çıkış veriyordu. Daha sonra, 20 kHz'e kadar yüksek frekansları elde etti. Ancak on yıl kadar sonra 50 kW çıkışlı radyo frekans üretecini Reginald Fessenden geliştirdi. Bu makine, General Electric tarafından 200 kilo Watt'a çıkarıldı ve Fessenden'in ilk alternatörlerini kuran, çalışmasını kontrol eden adamın adı verilerek, Alexanderson alternatörü satışa çıkarıldı. Hemen hemen dünya kablolarının çoğunu elinde tutan İngiliz işadamlarının, bu makineye ait patentleri elde etmek üzere olduklarını görünce, A.B.D. Donanmasının acele çağrısıyla "Radio Corporation of America (RCA)" şirketi kuruldu. Yeni firmanın 1919'da kurulmasıyla, Marconi Wireless Telegraph Co. of America firmasının güçlü fakat yetersiz, Marconi kıvılcımlı vericileri, çok başarılı olan Radyo Frekans alternatörleri ile yer değiştirdiler. Birincisi N.J. New Brunswick'te kuruldu. 200 kilo Watt'da ve 21,8 kilo Hertz frekanslı titreşim oluşturdu ve ticari işte kullanıldı. Bu ilk, sürekli, güvenilir Atlantik aşırı Radyo servisi idi. Bu alternatörler, Nicola Tesla'nın kulesinin yerine, Radyo merkezinin tüm güçlerini sağladı. Böylece Nikola Tesla'nın Dünya çapında telsiz hayali, 30 yıl sonra, icat ettiği vericinin kullanılmasıyla yeniden gerçekleştirildi. Uzaktan kumanda, kozmik ses dalgaları ve uzay 1898 yılında ilk defa uzaktan kumanda ile yönetim sistemini bir araca uygulamıştır. Mayıs, 1898'de Madison Square Garden'da dünyaya bu buluşunu tanıtmıştır. Bahsi geçen araç su üstünde haraket eden ve uzaktan kumanda ile yönetilebilen bir bottur. Projelerinin tanıtımında afili yöntemler uygulayan Nicola Tesla'yı izleyen herkes Nicola Tesla'nın bunu beyin gücüyle yaptığına inanmıştır. Daha sonra Nicola Tesla uzaktan kumanda'yı açıklamıştır.Jonnes, Jill. Elektrik Devletleri ISBN 0-375-75884-4. Sayfa 35 Bu buluşun üstüne ''New York Times gazetesinden bir yazar Nicola Tesla'ya bu şekilde uzaktan kumanda ile savaşan denizaltılar yapabilirsiniz demiştir. Nicola Tesla ise bu "bir savaş aracı değil, robot ırkının ilk temsilcisidir, yani insanlığın hizmetinde kullanılabilecek onların işlerini azaltarak yapacak mekanik adamdır" demiştir. Bu buluş temel alınarak günümüzde uzaktan kumanda ile kontrol edilebilen uzay mekikleri, uydular ve çeşitli silahlar geliştirilmiştir. Günümüzdeki uzaygemisi uzaktan kumanda merkezleri Nicola Tesla'nın yöntemini uygulamaktadır. Bir sene sonra Nicola Tesla uzaydaki hayatın varlığı ile de yakından ilgilenmiş. Dünyada ilk defa 1899 yılının Mart ayında kendi labaratuarından uzaya ses dalgaları göndermiştir. Uzaydan kozmik ses dalgalarının kaydını yapmıştır. Bunun duyurusu yaptığında bilim çevresinden ilgi ve destek görememesinin sebebi o yıllarda kozmik radyo dalgalarının bilim camiasında yeri olmamasıdır.Corum, K. L., J. F. Corum, "Nikola Tesla, Lightning Observations, and Stationary Waves". 1994. [[Dosya:De173Eldridge.jpg|300px|thumb|right|USS Eldridge (DE 173) 1944]] 1917'nin Ağustos'unda uzaktaki cisimlerin üzerine kısa dalga darbeleri gönderip, yansıyan kısa dalga darbelerinin bir flüoresan ekran üzerinde toplanmasıyla izlenebileceklerini açıklamıştır. Philadelphia Deneyi '''Philadelphia Deneyi, 28 Ekim 1943 yılında Amerikan donanmasının Pensilvanya eyaletine bağlı Philadelphia şehri limanında yaptığı iddia edilen deneydir. İddiaya göre donanmaya ait bir koruma destroyeri olan DE 173 sınıfı 1240 tonluk USS Eldridge birkaç dakika içerisinde 600 km.'den fazla bir uzaklığa gidip tekrar gelmiştir. Deneyin varlığı konusunda hiçbir delil bulunmamaktadır. Amerikan donanması da böyle bir deneyin kayıtlarda varolmadığını belirtmiştirResmi ABD Donanması Tarihi. Al Bielek hariç deneye katıldığı iddia edilen tüm askerler bunu yalanlamış, hikâyenin bir aldatmaca olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bielek'in hikâyesi de daha sonra yalanlanmıştır.İngilizce Vikipedi'deki İlgili Madde. Gökkuşağı Projesi (Rainbow Project) adıyla da bilinen bu deney, 1984 yılında beyaz perdeye aktarılana kadar ciddiye alınmamıştı. Ancak o tarihden bu güne kadar resmi makamlarca defalarca yalanlanmasına rağmen en çok merak edilen konulardan biri olmuştur. Zaman yolculuğu Korkunç Philadelphia Deneyi’nden sonra ki bu deney kısmen Tesla teknolojisiyle yapılmıştı, Nikola Tesla yolculuğun sırlarını kazara bulmuştu. Zamanı ve uzayı düzenleyen kurallarla kozmik çatının tehlikeli doğasını karıştırmıştır. Kişisel yaşamı Nicola Tesla saplantılı biriydi, garip huyları ve fobileri vardı. İşlerini üçerli gruplar halinde yapardı, ve numarası üçe tam bölünebilen bir otel odasında kalmak konusunda ısrarcıydı. Nicola Tesla mücevherden, özellikle inci küpelerden iğrenirdi. Temizlik ve hijyen konusunda çok titizdi. Yuvarlak nesnelere ve kendisininki dışında insan saçına dokunmaktan hoşlanmazdı. Aynı zamanda inanılmaz bir hırsa sahipti, başladığı işi bitirmeden rahat uyuyamadığını söylemekteydi. Nicola Tesla güvercinlere özel bir ilgi duyardı. Parkta beslediği güvercinler için özel yemler sipariş eder ve güvercinlerin bazılarını otel odasına getirirdi. Hayvanları severdi. Resmi yemekler dışında her zaman yalnız başına yemek yerdi, ve hiçbir koşul altında bir bayanla tek başına yemek yemezdi. Nicola Tesla hiç evlenmedi. Bekar ve aseksüel olmasının bilimsel yeteneklerine yardımcı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kolay öfkelenen Nicola Tesla ile, Thomas Edison Waterside Enerji Tesisi ve Allis Charmes Fabrikasındaki araştırmalarında onunla çalışan bazı mühendis ve yardımcıları arasında ortaya çıkan sürtüşme, aleyhine oldu. Bugün, düz rotorlu Nicola Tesla türbinlerinin sonucu hakkında hiçbir bilgimiz yoktur. Yıllar geçtikçe, ondan, gittikçe daha az haber alınmaya başlandı. Bazen gazeteci ve biyografi yazarları onu arayıp röportaj yapmak istiyorlardı. Gittikçe garipleşti, gerçeklerden uzaklaştı, aldatıcı hayalciliğe yöneldi. Not alma alışkanlığı edinmemişti. Her zaman tüm araştırma ve deneylerine ait tüm bilgiyi aklında tutabildiğini iddia ve ispat etti. 150 yıl yaşamaya kararlı olduğunu ve 100 yaşının üstüne eriştiği zaman, araştırma ve deneyleri sırasında topladığı bütün bilgiyi etraflıca anlatarak, anılarını yazacağını söyledi. II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında öldüğü zaman, kasasına askeri yöneticiler el koydular ve kayıtların cinsine ait herhangi bir şey duyulmadı.Anlaşılmamış Dahi, Margaret Cheney Nicola Tesla'nın kendine özgü bir tutarsızlığı da, kendisine iki şeref unvanı verildiği zaman ortaya çıktı. Birini reddetti. 1912'de Nikola Tesla ve Thomas Edison'un 40.000 $'lık Nobel Ödülü'nü paylaşmaya seçildikleri açıklandı. Nicola Tesla, bu ödülü de reddetti. Her nasılsa, Thomas Edison'u sevenler tarafından kurulan AIEE Edison madalyasını 1917'de Nicola Tesla'ya layık görüldüğünde, bunu kabul etmeye yanaşabildi.O'Neill, "Prodigal Genius" sayfa 228-229 Tesla'nın hisleri oldukça kuvvetliydi. Birçok kere alevler çatırdamaya başlar başlamaz uykusundan uyanarak komşularını kendi evlerinde çıkmak üzere olan yangınlardan kurtarmıştı. Kırk yaşlarında, Colorado'da bir şimşek deneyi üzerinde çalışırken neredeyse bin kilometre ötedeki gök gürlemelerini duyduğunu iddia etmişti, asistanları ise ancak üç yüz kilometre uzaklıktakileri duyabiliyorlardı. Ama hastalığı sırasında hissettikleri tesla'nın bile standartlarının üzerindeydi. Birkaç oda uzaklıktaki bir saatin tik tak seslerini bile duyabiliyordu. Odasında dolanan bir sineğin vızıltısı kulak zarlarını patlatacak gibi oluyordu. Birkaç kilometre öteden geçen bir at arabası neredeyse bütün vücudunu titretiyordu. Elli kilometre öteden geçen bir trenin düdüğü oturduğu sandalyeyi öylesine titretiyordu ki duyduğu acı dayanılmaz oluyordu. Ayaklarının altındaki zemin sürekli oynuyordu. dinlenebilmek için yatağının altına kauçuk minderler koyuyordu. Nikola Tesla ve Thomas Edison Nicola Tesla'nın aradığı fırsat ve şans kolayca eline geçmedi. O zamanlar New York'da Pearl caddesindeki ilk laboratuvarında akkor lambası için pazar aramakla meşgul olan Thomas Edison'a rastladığı zaman Nicola Tesla, gençlik heyecanıyla, kendisinin bulduğu alternatif akım sisteminin açıklamasını yaptı. Bu düşünceyi derhal ve tamamen kestirip atan o büyük adam, "Sen teori üzerinde vaktini harcıyorsun" dedi. Tesla, Edison’a çalışmalarından ve AC akım planından bahseder.Edison AC akımıyla fazla ilgilenmez ve Tesla'ya bir görev verir. Tesla, Edison tarafından kendisine verilen görevi her ne kadar sevmemiş olsa da Edison'un kendisine labarotuar acmasını sağlayacak kadar bir para ödeyeceğini öğrenince görevi birkaç ay içinde tamamlar. DC santralindeki sorunları çözmüştür. Edison’un kendisine söz verdiği ücreti talep ettiğinde, Edison şaşırmış bir şekilde “tam bir Amerikalı gibi düşünmeye başladığında Amerikan şakalarından da anlayabileceğini” söyler ve bir ücret ödemez. Tesla derhal istifa eder. Kısa süren birlikte çalışma dönemini, uzun süreli bir rekabet izleyecektir. Nikola Tesla ve J.P. Morgan 1904 Mart'ı, Elektrik Dünyası ve Mühendisliği Dergisinde, Nicola Tesla, Kanada Niyagara Enerji firmasının telsiz enerji iletimi sistemini uygulamasını istediğini ve bunun için 10 milyon Volt'luk gerilimde 10.000 beygir gücü dağıtabilecek bir sistem kullanmayı istediğini açıkladı. Niyagara Projesi kâğıt üzerinde belirtilen gibi asla gerçekleşmedi fakat küçük bir bir elektrik santrali kuruldu. Fakat, gösterişli Long Island'ın kaderine etki yaptı. Tesla'nın en önemli projesi Kablosuz Enerji İletişimi idi. 20 adet ampulü kablo olmadan 25 mil uzaktan yakabildiği kayıtlara geçmiştir.BİLİM VE ÜTOPYA / Tesla / MART 2000/SAYI 69 SAYFA :7 Nicola Tesla, ilk defa elektriğin bir kaynaktan çevreye yayılarak kablosuz ve çok yüksek miktarlarda iletimi söylemiştir. Kağıt üstünde bunu ispatlayan Nicola Tesla daha sonra yaptığı deneylerle de bunu göstermiştir. Kendisinin elinde kablosuz yanan bir ampül tutan fotoğrafı bulunmaktadır. Bu projenin patentini aldıktan sonra Nicola Tesla'nın en büyük destekçisi J.P. Morgan bu kablosuz enerji iletimi ile şirketin ekonomisinin batacağını anlamış ve finansman desteğini kesmiştir. Eğer destek o gün kesilmeseydi, günümüzde insanlar elektriği ücretsiz bir şekilde kablosuz olarak kullanabilecekti. Öngörü Yeteneği Bu sırada Elektroadam Nicola Tesla (1904), Mors koduyla sınırlı olan büyük endüstrinin geleceğine ait, uzak görüşünü açıklayan kuramsal broşürünü yayınladı. Bu broşür, Nicola Tesla'nın kahin olduğuna herkesi inandırdı. "Dünya çapında telsiz sistemi"nde, çeşitli olanakları sağlayacak olan özellikler açıklanıyordu. Broşürde, telgraf, telefon, haber yayını, borsa görüşmeleri, deniz ve hava trafiğine yardım, eğlence ve müzik yayını, saat ayarı, resimli telgraf, telefoto ve teleks hizmetleri ile, Nicola Tesla'nın sonradan oluşumunu gördüğü radyo sitesi anlatılıyordu.. Ölümü ve Sonrası Sıradışı bir karaktere sahip olan Tesla, para yönetiminde hiçbir zaman başarılı olamadı. Hayatının son yıllarını borçlarından kaçmak için sürekli otel değiştirerek geçirdi. 7 Ocak 1943 tarihinde 86 yaşındayken New Yorker Oteli'nin bir odasında kalp yetmezliği sebebiyle hayata veda etti. Ölmeden önce teleforce silahı adını verdiği bir çalışma yürütmekte olan Tesla'nın bütün dokümanlarına ABD hükümeti tarafından el konuldu.Biyografi.info Nikola Tesla Biyografisi. thumb|250px|right|Nikola Tesla müzesi [[Belgrad, Sırbistan]] Nicola Tesla ile ilgili bir teori Nicola Tesla'nın çalışmalarına göre daha önce belirtildiği gibi elektromanyetik dalgalar ile enerji transferi mümkündür. Aynı zamanda bu dalgalar çeşitli iklim değişiklikleri ve depremler meydana getirebilir. Bu deneyler günümüzde bir çok doğa olayının arkasında birilerinin bu deneyler üzerinde çalışmadığını düşünmeyi gerektirmektedir. Belki elektrik alanında bu kadar otorite birinin günümüzde çok az tanınmasının nedeni tanınmasının istenmemesidir. Eğer FBI, Nicola Tesla'nın bütün formüllerini ve çalışmalarını halka açıklasaydı bu şekilde belki de tsunami, ani iklim değişiklikleri ve bunun gibi olaylar açıklanabilir, arkasında kimler olduğunu öğrenilebilirdi.The Badass of the Week, Nicola Tesla ABD Savunma Bakanı genel sekreteri William Cohen, 28 Nisan 1997 tarihinde, Georgia Üniversitesi'nde "Terörizm, Kitle İmha Silahları, Kitlesel İmha ve ABD Stratejisi" üzerine konferansta aşağıdaki sözü söylemiştir; Yayınlar * A New System of Alternating Current Motors and Transformers, American Institute of Electrical Engineers, May 1888. * Selected Tesla Writings, Written by Tesla and others,. * Light Without Heat, The Manufacturer and Builder, January 1892, Vol. 24 * Biography - Nikola Tesla, The Century Magazine, November 1893, Vol. 47 * Tesla's Oscillator and Other Inventions, The Century Magazine, November 1894, Vol. 49 * The New Telegraphy. Recent Experiments in Telegraphy wih Sparks, The Century Magazine, November 1897, Vol. 55 Kitaplar * Adam Fewer'in yazdığı 'EMPATi' romanının bir bölümünde Nikola Tesla ile ilgili bilgi verilmektedir. * Anderson, Leland I., "Dr. Nikola Tesla (1856–1943)", 2d enl. ed., Minneapolis, Tesla Society. 1956. * Auster, Paul, "Moon Palace", 1989. Tesla'nın hikâyesini anlatır. * Cheney, Margaret, "Tesla: Man Out of Time", 1981. ISBN 0-13-906859-7. * Childress, David H., "The Fantastic Inventions of Nikola Tesla," 1993. ISBN * Glenn, Jim, "The Complete Patents of Nikola Tesla," 1994. ISBN * Jonnes, Jill "Empires of Light: Edison, Tesla, Westinghouse, and the Race to Electrify the World". New York: Random House, 2003. ISBN * Martin, Thomas C., "The Inventions, Researches, and Writings of Nikola Tesla," 1894 . ISBN-X * O'Neill, John Jacob,"Prodigal Genius," 1944. Paperback reprint 1994, ISBN 978-0-914732-33-4. (ed. Prodigal Genius burada online olarak hazır durumda) * Lomas, Robert,"The man who invented the twentieth century : Nikola Tesla, forgotten genius of electricity," 1999. ISBN * Ratzlaff, John and Leland Anderson, "Dr. Nikola Tesla Bibliography", Ragusan Press, Palo Alto, California, 1979, 237 sayfa. * Seifer, Marc J., "Wizard, the Life and Times of Nikola Tesla," 1998. ISBN (HC), ISBN (SC) * Tesla, Nikola, "Colorado Springs Notes, 1899–1900", ISBN-X * Trinkaus, George "TESLA: The Lost Inventions", High Voltage Press, 2002. ISBN 0-9709618-2-0 * Valone, Thomas, "Harnessing the Wheelwork of Nature: Tesla's Science of Energy," 2002. ISBN Gündem * Carlson, W. Bernard, "Inventor of dreams". Scientific American, Mart 2005 Vol. 292 Issue 3 p. 78(7). * Jatras, Stella L., "The genius of Nikola Tesla". The New American, 28 Temmuz 2003 Vol. 19 Issue 15 p. 9(1) * Rybak, James P., "Nikola Tesla: Scientific Savant". Popular Electronics, 1042170X, Kasım 1999, Vol. 16, Issue 11. * Lawren, B., "Rediscovering Tesla". Omni, Mart 1988, Vol. 10 Issue 6. Filmografi * David Bowie tarafından 2006 yılında "The Prestige" (Prestij) filminde canlandırıldı. * Tesla'nın hayatını anlatan en azından iki tane film var. Birincisi, 1997 yılında TV için yapılmıştır. Tesla'yı Rade Šerbedžija canlandırmıştır. 1980 yılında Orson Welles tarafından Tajna Nikole Tesle (Nikola Tesla'nın Gizli Yaşamı) tekrarda filme alınmıştır. Krsto Papić tarafından yönetilmiş, Petar Božović tarafından oynanmıştır. * [http://www.pbs.org/tesla/ Tesla: Master of Lightning], (Tesla : Yıldırım Ustası) Robert Uth tarafından 2003 yılında yapılıp, Stacy Keach Tesla'yı seslendirmiştir. * "Tesla: Master of Lightning" (Tesla : Yıldırım Ustası) 1999. ISBN (Kitap) ISBN (PBS Video) * Lost Lightning: The Missing Secrets of Nikola Tesla (Kayıp Yıldırım : Nikola Tesla'nın Aranan Sırları)( (Google Video'da) Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Tesla-museum.org Nikola Tesla Museum * Tesla.html Nikola Tesla U.S. Patent Collection * FOIA FBI files on Nikola Tesla * Kablosuz elektrik enerjisi aktarımı hakkında güncel haberler 1 * Kablosuz elektrik enerjisi aktarımı hakkında güncel haberler 2 * Kablosuz elektrik enerjisi aktarımı hakkında güncel haberler 3 * Tesla09.gif 10 Temmuz 2009 tarihli Nikola Tesla temalı Google logosu Kategori:1856 doğumlular Kategori:1943 yılında ölenler Kategori:Nikola Tesla Kategori:Kalp yetmezliğinden ölenler Kategori:Vejetaryenler Nikola Tesla ( ; 10 July 1856 – 7 January 1943) was an inventor, mechanical engineer, and electrical engineer. He was an important contributor to the birth of commercial electricity, and is best known for his many revolutionary developments in the field of electromagnetism in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Tesla's patents and theoretical work formed the basis of modern alternating current (AC) electric power systems, including the polyphase system of electrical distribution and the AC motor. This work helped usher in the Second Industrial Revolution. Born an ethnic Serb in the village of Smiljan (now part of Gospić), in the Croatian Military FrontierBock-Luna 2007, p. 53 of the Austrian Empire (modern-day Croatia), Tesla was a subject of the Austrian Empire by birth and later became an American citizen. Because of his 1894 demonstration of wireless communication through radio and as the eventual victor in the "War of Currents", he was widely respected as one of the greatest electrical engineers who worked in America. He pioneered modern electrical engineering and many of his discoveries were of groundbreaking importance. In the United States during this time, Tesla's fame rivaled that of any other inventor or scientist in history or popular culture. Tesla demonstrated wireless energy transfer to power electronic devices as early as 1893, and aspired to intercontinental wireless transmission of industrial power in his unfinished Wardenclyffe Tower project. Because of his eccentric personality and his seemingly unbelievable and sometimes bizarre claims about possible scientific and technological developments, Tesla was ultimately ostracized and regarded as a mad scientist by many late in his life. Tesla died with little money at the age of 86 in a hotel suite in New York City. The SI unit measuring magnetic field B''' (also referred to as the magnetic flux density and magnetic induction), the tesla, was named in his honor (at the CGPM, Paris, 1960). Early years , Croatia]] Tesla was born to Serbian parents in the village of Smiljan, Austrian Empire near the town of Gospić, in the territory of modern-day Croatia. His baptismal certificate reports that he was born on 28 June (N.S. 10 July), 1856, to Father Milutin Tesla, a priest in the Serbian Orthodox Church. His paternal origin is thought to be either of one of the local Serb clans in the Tara valley or from the Herzegovinian noble Pavle Orlović. His mother, Đuka, daughter of a Serbian Orthodox Church priest, came from a family domiciled in Lika and Banija, but with deeper origins to Kosovo. She was talented in making home craft tools and memorized many Serbian epic poems, but never learned to read. Nikola was the fourth of five children, having one older brother (Dane, who was killed in a horse-riding accident when Nikola was five) and three sisters (Milka, Angelina and Marica). His family moved to Gospić in 1862. Tesla attended school at Higher Real Gymnasium in Karlovac. He finished a four-year term in the span of three years. Tesla went on to study electrical engineering at the Austrian Polytechnic in Graz (1875). While there, he studied the uses of alternating current. Some sources say he received Baccalaureate degrees from the university at Graz. "The Book of New York: Forty Years' Recollections of the American Metropolis" says he matriculated 4 degrees (physics, mathematics, mechanical engineering and electrical engineering) However, the university says that he did not receive a degree and did not continue beyond the first semester of his third year, during which he stopped attending lectures.Nikola Tesla: the European Years, D. Mrkich . Cited in Seifer, Marc, The Life and Times of Nikola Tesla, 1996 In December 1878, Tesla left Graz and broke all relations with his family. His friends thought that he had drowned in the Mur River. He went to Marburg, (today's Maribor, in Slovenia), where he was first employed as an assistant engineer for a year. He suffered a nervous breakdown during this time. Tesla was later persuaded by his father to attend the Charles-Ferdinand University in Prague, which he attended for the summer term of 1880. Here, he was influenced by Ernst Mach. However, after his father died, he left the university, having completed only one term. Tesla engaged in reading many works, memorizing complete books, supposedly having a photographic memory. Tesla related in his autobiography that he experienced detailed moments of inspiration. During his early life, Tesla was stricken with illness time and time again. He suffered a peculiar affliction in which blinding flashes of light would appear before his eyes, often accompanied by visions. Much of the time the visions were linked to a word or idea he might have come across, at other times they would provide the solution to a particular problem he had been encountering; just by hearing the name of an item, he would be able to envision it in realistic detail. Modern-day synesthetes report similar symptoms. Tesla would visualize an invention in his mind with extreme precision, including all dimensions, before moving to the construction stage; a technique sometimes known as picture thinking. He typically did not make drawings by hand, instead just conceiving all ideas with his mind. Tesla also often had flashbacks to events that had happened previously in his life; these began during his childhood. In 1880, he moved to Budapest to work under Tivadar Puskás in a telegraph company, the National Telephone Company. There, he met Nebojša Petrović, a young, Serbian inventor who lived in Austria. Although their encounter was brief, they did work on a project together using twin turbines to create continual power. On the opening of the telephone exchange in Budapest, 1881, Tesla became the chief electrician to the company, and was later engineer for the country's first telephone system. He also developed a device that, according to some, was a telephone repeater or amplifier, but according to others could have been the first loudspeaker. France and the United States In 1882 he moved to Paris, to work as an engineer for the Continental Edison Company, designing improvements to electric equipment brought overseas from Edison's ideas. According to his autobiography, in the same year he conceived the induction motor and began developing various devices that use rotating magnetic fields for which he received patents in 1888. Soon thereafter, Tesla was awakened from a dream in which his mother had died. After her death, Tesla fell ill. He spent two to three weeks recuperating in Gospić and the village of Tomingaj near Gračac, his mother's birthplace. On 6 June 1884, Tesla first arrived in the United States, in New York City with little besides a letter of recommendation from Charles Batchelor, a former employer. In the letter of recommendation to Thomas Edison, it is claimed that Batchelor wrote, 'I know two great men and you are one of them; the other is this young man', but the exact contents of the letter is disputed in McNichol's book. Edison hired Tesla to work for his Edison Machine Works. Tesla's work for Edison began with simple electrical engineering and quickly progressed to solving some of the company's most difficult problems. Tesla was even offered the task of completely redesigning the Edison company's direct current generators. Tesla claimed he was offered US$50,000 (~ US$1.1 million in 2007, adjusted for inflation) if he redesigned Edison's inefficient motor and generators, making an improvement in both service and economy. 57}} In 1885 when Tesla inquired about the payment for his work, Edison replied, "Tesla, you don't understand our American humor," thus breaking his word. Earning US$18 per week, Tesla would have had to work for 53 years to earn the amount he was promised. The offer was equal to the initial capital of the company. Tesla immediately resigned when he was refused a raise to US$25 per week. Tesla, in need of work, eventually found himself digging ditches for a short period of time for the Edison company. He used this time to focus on his AC polyphase system. Middle years In 1886, Tesla formed his own company, Tesla Electric Light & Manufacturing. The initial financial investors disagreed with Tesla on his plan for an alternating current motor and eventually relieved him of his duties at the company. Tesla worked in New York as a laborer from 1886 to 1887 to feed himself and raise capital for his next project. In 1887, he constructed the initial brushless alternating current induction motor, which he demonstrated to the American Institute of Electrical Engineers (now IEEE) in 1888. In the same year, he developed the principles of his Tesla coil, and began working with George Westinghouse at Westinghouse Electric & Manufacturing Company's Pittsburgh labs. Westinghouse listened to his ideas for polyphase systems which would allow transmission of alternating current electricity over long distances. In April 1887, Tesla began investigating what would later be called X-rays using his own single terminal vacuum tubes (similar to his patent ). This device differed from other early X-ray tubes in that it had no target electrode. The modern term for the phenomenon produced by this device is bremsstrahlung (or braking radiation). We now know that this device operated by emitting electrons from the single electrode through a combination of field electron emission and thermionic emission. Once liberated, electrons are strongly repelled by the high electric field near the electrode during negative voltage peaks from the oscillating HV output of the Tesla Coil, generating X rays as they collide with the glass envelope. He also used Geissler tubes. By 1892, Tesla became aware of the skin damage that Wilhelm Röntgen later identified as an effect of X rays. In the early research, Tesla devised several experimental setups to produce X-rays. Tesla held that, with his circuits, the "instrument will enable one to generate Roentgen rays of much greater power than obtainable with ordinary apparatus".N. Tesla, HIGH FREQUENCY OSCILLATORS FOR ELECTRO-THERAPEUTIC AND OTHER PURPOSES. Proceedings of the American Electro-Therapeutic Association, American Electro-Therapeutic Association. Page 25. He also commented on the hazards of working with his circuit and single-node X-ray-producing devices. Of his many notes in the early investigation of this phenomenon, he attributed the skin damage to various causes. He believed early on that damage to the skin was not caused by the Roentgen rays, but the ozone generated in contact with the skin, and to a lesser extent, nitrous acid. Tesla incorrectly held that x-rays were longitudinal waves, such as those produced in waves in plasma. There are known examples of this and these plasma waves can occur in the situation of force-free magnetic fields.Griffiths, David J. Introduction to Electrodynamics, ISBN 0-13-805326-X and Jackson, John D. Classical Electrodynamics, ISBN 0-471-30932-X. His hypotheses and experiments were confirmed by others. Tesla continued research in the field. He performed several experiments prior to Roentgen's discovery (including photographing the bones of his hand; later, he sent these images to Roentgen) but did not make his findings widely known; much of his research was lost in the 5th Avenue laboratory fire of March 1895. Tesla demonstrated wireless energy transmission as early as 1891. The Tesla effect is a term for an application of this type of electrical conduction (that is, the movement of energy through space and matter, not just the production of voltage across a conductor). American citizenship On 30 July 1891, at the age of 35, he became a naturalized citizen of the United States. Tesla established his South Fifth Avenue laboratory in New York in the same year. Later, Tesla established his Houston Street laboratory in New York at 46 E. Houston Street. He lit electric lamps wirelessly at both of the New York locations, providing evidence for the potential of wireless power transmission. Some of Tesla's closest friends were artists. He befriended Century Magazine editor Robert Underwood Johnson, who adapted several Serbian poems of Jovan Jovanović Zmaj (which Tesla translated). Also during this time, Tesla was influenced by the Vedic philosophy (i.e., Hinduism) teachings of the Swami Vivekananda; so much so that, after his exposure to Hindu-Vedic thought, Tesla started using Sanskrit words to name some of his fundamental concepts regarding matter and energy. used to generate AC which is used to transport electricity across great distances. It is contained in .]] When Tesla was 36 years old, the first patents concerning the polyphase power system were granted. He continued research of the system and rotating magnetic field principles. Tesla served, from 1892 to 1894, as the vice president of the American Institute of Electrical Engineers, the forerunner (along with the Institute of Radio Engineers) of the modern-day IEEE. From 1893 to 1895, he investigated high frequency alternating currents. He generated AC of one million volts using a conical Tesla coil and investigated the skin effect in conductors, designed tuned circuits, invented a machine for inducing sleep, cordless gas discharge lamps, and transmitted electromagnetic energy without wires, building the first radio transmitter. In St. Louis, Missouri, Tesla made a demonstration related to radio communication in 1893. Addressing the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and the National Electric Light Association, he described and demonstrated in detail its principles. Tesla's demonstrations were written about widely through various media outlets. Tesla also investigated harvesting energy that is present throughout space. He believed that it was merely a question of time when men would succeed in attaching their machinery to the very wheelwork of nature, stating: "Ere many generations pass, our machinery will be driven by a power obtainable at any point of the universe." At the 1893 World's Fair, the World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago, an international exposition was held which, for the first time, devoted a building to electrical exhibits. It was a historic event as Tesla and George Westinghouse introduced visitors to AC power by using it to illuminate the Exposition. On display were fluorescent lamps developed by Westinghousehttp://onpoint.wbur.org/2010/01/27/nikola-tesla-and-innovation-today (approximately 19:00) and single node bulbs. An observer noted: }} Tesla also explained the principles of the rotating magnetic field and induction motor by demonstrating how to make an egg made of copper stand on end in his demonstration of the device he constructed known as the "Egg of Columbus". The Tesla generator was developed by Tesla in 1895, in conjunction with his developments concerning the liquefaction of air. Tesla knew, from Lord Kelvin's discoveries, that more heat is absorbed by liquefied air when it is re-gasified and used to drive something, than is required by theory; in other words, that the liquefaction process is somewhat anomalous or 'over unity'.Nikola Tesla, Startling Prediction of the World's Greatest Living Scientist (Article, the North American, 18 May 1902). Just prior to Tesla's completion of his work and the filing of a patent application, Tesla's laboratory burned down, destroying all his equipment, models and inventions. Immediately after the fire, Carl von Linde, in Germany, filed a patent application for the same process.Pages 284–285, William R. Lyne, Pentagon Aliens, 1993. A "world system" for "the transmission of electrical energy without wires" that depends upon the electrical conductivity of the earth was proposed, in which transmission in various natural media with current that passes between the two points are used to power devices. In a practical wireless energy transmission system using this principle, a high-power ultraviolet beam might be used to form a vertical ionized channel in the air directly above the transmitter-receiver stations. The same concept is used in virtual lightning rods, the electrolaser electroshock weapon,A Survey of Laser Lightning Rod Techniques. Barnes, Arnold A., Jr.; Berthel, Robert O. and has been proposed for disabling vehicles. Edison Also in the late 1880s, Tesla and Thomas Edison became adversaries in part because of Edison's promotion of direct current (DC) for electric power distribution over the more efficient alternating current advocated by Tesla and Westinghouse. Until Tesla invented the induction motor, AC's advantages for long distance high voltage transmission were counterbalanced by the inability to operate motors on AC. As a result of the "War of Currents", Edison and Westinghouse went nearly bankrupt, so in 1897, Tesla released Westinghouse from contract, providing Westinghouse a break from Tesla's patent royalties. Also in 1897, Tesla researched radiation, which led to setting up the basic formulation of cosmic rays.Waser, André, "Nikola Tesla’s Radiations and the Cosmic Rays". In 1897, at age 41, Tesla filed the first radio patent ( ). A year later, he demonstrated a radio-controlled boat to the US military, believing that the military would want things such as radio-controlled torpedoes. Tesla claimed to have developed the "Art of Telautomatics", a form of robotics, as well as the technology of remote control.Tesla, Nikola, "My Inventions", Electrical Experimenter magazine, Feb, June, and Oct, 1919. ISBN (also "[[The Strange Life of Nikola Tesla]" at rastko.org]) In 1898, he demonstrated a radio-controlled boat to the public during an electrical exhibition at Madison Square Garden. Tesla called his boat a "teleautomaton". In the same year, Tesla devised an "electric igniter" or spark plug for Internal combustion gasoline engines. He gained , "Electrical Igniter for Gas Engines", on this mechanical ignition system. Tesla lived in the former Gerlach Hotel, renamed The Radio Wave building, at 49 W 27th St. (between Broadway and Sixth Avenue), Lower Manhattan, before the end of the century where he conducted the radio wave experiments. A commemorative plaque was placed on the building in 1977 to honor his work. Remote radio control remained a novelty until WWI and afterward, when a number of countries used it in military programs. Colorado Springs " generating millions of volts. The arcs are about 7 meters (23 ft) long. (Tesla's notes identify this as a multiple exposure photograph.)]] with a distant transmitter illuminates a light near the bottom of the picture.]] In 1899, Tesla decided to move and began research in Colorado Springs, Colorado in a lab located near Foote Ave. and Kiowa St.,According to the Tesla memorial marker in Memorial park on Pikes Peak Ave. where he would have room for his high-voltage, high-frequency experiments. Upon his arrival he told reporters that he was conducting wireless telegraphy experiments transmitting signals from Pikes Peak to Paris. Tesla's diary contains explanations of his experiments concerning the ionosphere and the ground's telluric currents via transverse waves and longitudinal waves.Tesla, Nikola, "The True Wireless". Electrical Experimenter, May 1919. (also at pbs.org) At his lab, Tesla proved that the earth was a conductor, and he produced artificial lightning (with discharges consisting of millions of volts, and up to 135 feet long).Gillispie, Charles Coulston, "Dictionary of Scientific Biography"; Tesla, Nikola. Charles Scribner's Sons, New York. ISBN Tesla also investigated atmospheric electricity, observing lightning signals via his receivers. Reproductions of Tesla's receivers and coherer circuits show an unpredicted level of complexity (e.g., distributed high-''Q'' helical resonators, radio frequency feedback, crude heterodyne effects, and regeneration techniques).Corum, K. L., J. F. Corum, and A. H. Aidinejad, "Atmospheric Fields, Tesla's Receivers and Regenerative Detectors". 1994. Tesla stated that he observed stationary waves during this time.Corum, K. L., J. F. Corum, "Nikola Tesla, Lightning Observations, and Stationary Waves". 1994. Tesla researched ways to transmit power and energy wirelessly over long distances (via transverse waves, to a lesser extent, and, more readily, longitudinal waves). He transmitted extremely low frequencies through the ground as well as between the Earth's surface and the Kennelly–Heaviside layer. He received patents on wireless transceivers that developed standing waves by this method. In his experiments, he made mathematical calculations and computations based on his experiments and discovered that the resonant frequency of the Earth was approximately 8 hertz (Hz). In the 1950s, researchers confirmed that the resonant frequency of the Earth's ionospheric cavity was in this range (later named the Schumann resonance). In Colorado Springs Tesla carried out various long distance wireless transmission-reception experiments. Tesla effect is the application of a type of electrical conduction (that is, the movement of energy through space and matter; not just the production of voltage across a conductor). Through longitudinal waves, Tesla transferred energy to receiving devices. He sent electrostatic forces through natural media across a conductor situated in the changing magnetic flux and transferred electrical energy to a wireless receiver. In the Colorado Springs lab, Tesla observed unusual signals that he later thought may have been evidence of extraterrestrial radio wave communications coming from Venus or Mars.Tesla, Nikola, "Talking with Planets". Collier's Weekly, 19 February 1901. (EarlyRadioHistory.us) He noticed repetitive signals from his receiver which were substantially different from the signals he had noted from storms and earth noise. Specifically, he later recalled that the signals appeared in groups of one, two, three, and four clicks together. Tesla had mentioned that he thought his inventions could be used to talk with other planets. There have even been claims that he invented a "Teslascope" for just such a purpose. It is debatable what type of signals Tesla received or whether he picked up anything at all. Research has suggested that Tesla may have had a misunderstanding of the new technology he was working with, or that the signals Tesla observed may have been non-terrestrial natural radio source such as the Jovian plasma torus signals. Tesla left Colorado Springs on 7 January 1900. The lab was torn down ca. 1905 and its contents sold to pay debts. The Colorado experiments prepared Tesla for the establishment of the trans-Atlantic wireless telecommunications facility known as Wardenclyffe. Wardenclyffe years In 1900, with US$150,000 (51% from J. Pierpont Morgan), Tesla began planning the Wardenclyffe Tower facility. In June 1902, Tesla's lab operations were moved to Wardenclyffe from Houston Street. The tower was dismantled for scrap during World War I. Newspapers of the time labeled Wardenclyffe "Tesla's million-dollar folly". In 1904, the US Patent Office reversed its decision and awarded Guglielmo Marconi the patent for radio, and Tesla began his fight to re-acquire the radio patent. On his 50th birthday in 1906, Tesla demonstrated his 200 hp (150 kW) 16,000 rpm bladeless turbine. During 1910–1911 at the Waterside Power Station in New York, several of his bladeless turbine engines were tested at 100–5000 hp. Nobel prize and Tesla Since the Nobel Prize in Physics was awarded to Marconi for radio in 1909, Thomas Edison and Tesla were mentioned in a press dispatch as potential laureates to share the Nobel Prize of 1915, leading to one of several Nobel Prize controversies. Some sources have claimed that because of their animosity toward each other neither was given the award, despite their scientific contributions; that each sought to minimize the other's achievements and right to win the award; that both refused to ever accept the award if the other received it first; and that both rejected any possibility of sharing it. In the years after these rumors, neither Tesla nor Edison won the Prize (although Edison did receive one of 38 possible bids in 1915, and Tesla did receive one bid out of 38 in 1937). 380}} Earlier, Tesla alone was rumored to have been nominated for the Nobel Prize of 1912. The rumored nomination was primarily for his experiments with tuned circuits using high-voltage high-frequency resonant transformers. Later years In 1915, Tesla filed a lawsuit against Marconi attempting, unsuccessfully, to obtain a court injunction against Marconi's claims. After Wardenclyffe, Tesla built the Telefunken Wireless Station in Sayville, Long Island. Some of what he wanted to achieve at Wardenclyffe was accomplished with the Telefunken Wireless. In 1917, the facility was seized and torn down by the Marines, because it was suspected that it could be used by German spies. facility]] Before World War I, Tesla looked overseas for investors to fund his research. When the war started, Tesla lost the funding he was receiving from his patents in European countries. After the war ended, Tesla made predictions regarding the relevant issues of the post-World War I environment, in a printed article (20 December 1914). Tesla believed that the League of Nations was not a remedy for the times and issues. Tesla started to exhibit pronounced symptoms of obsessive-compulsive disorder in the years following. He became obsessed with the number three; he often felt compelled to walk around a block three times before entering a building, demanded a stack of three folded cloth napkins beside his plate at every meal, etc. The nature of OCD was little understood at the time and no treatments were available, so his symptoms were considered by some to be evidence of partial insanity, and this undoubtedly hurt what was left of his reputation. At this time, he was staying at The Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, renting in an arrangement for deferred payments. Eventually, the Wardenclyffe deed was turned over to George Boldt, proprietor of the Waldorf-Astoria, to pay a US$20,000 debt. In 1917, around the time that the Wardenclyffe Tower was demolished by Boldt to make the land a more viable real estate asset, Tesla received AIEE's highest honor, the Edison Medal. Tesla, in August 1917, first established principles regarding frequency and power level for the first primitive radar units.Page, R.M., "The Early History of RADAR", Proceedings of the IRE, Volume 50, Number 5, May 1962, (special 50th Anniversary Issue). In 1934, Émile Girardeau, working with the first French radar systems, stated he was building them "according to the principles stated by Tesla". By the 1920s, Tesla was reportedly negotiating with the United Kingdom government about a ray system. Tesla had also stated that efforts had been made to steal the so called "death ray". It is suggested that the removal of the Chamberlain government ended negotiations. On Tesla's 75th birthday in 1931, ''Time'' magazine put him on its cover. The cover caption noted his contribution to electrical power generation. Tesla received his last patent in 1928 for an apparatus for aerial transportation which was the first instance of VTOL aircraft. By the end of 1931, Tesla released "On Future Motive Power" which covered an ocean thermal energy conversion system. In 1934, Tesla wrote to consul Janković of his homeland. The letter contained a message of gratitude to Mihajlo Pupin who had initiated a donation scheme by which American companies could support Tesla. Tesla refused the assistance, choosing instead to live on a modest pension received from Yugoslavia, and to continue his research. In 1936, Tesla wrote in a telegram to Vladko Maček: "I'm equally proud of my Serbian origin and my Croatian homeland. Long live all Yugoslavs." Field theories When he was 81, Tesla stated he had completed a "dynamic theory of gravity". He stated that it was "worked out in all details" and that he hoped to soon give it to the world.Prepared Statement by Nikola Tesla downloadable from www.tesla.hu The theory was never published. The bulk of the theory was developed between 1892 and 1894, during the period that he was conducting experiments with high frequency and high potential electromagnetism and patenting devices for their use. Reminiscent of Mach's principle, Tesla stated in 1925 that: 's book Theoria Philosophiae Naturalis, sits in front of the spiral coil of his high-frequency transformer at East Houston Street, New York.]] Tesla was critical of Einstein's relativity work, calling it: Tesla also argued: Tesla also believed that much of Albert Einstein's relativity theory had already been proposed by Ruđer Bošković, stating in an unpublished interview: Directed-energy weapon Later in life, Tesla made remarkable claims concerning a "teleforce" weapon. The press called it a "peace ray" or death ray. In total, the components and methods included: "A Machine to End War". Feb. 1935. *An apparatus for producing manifestations of energy in free air instead of in a high vacuum as in the past. This, according to Tesla in 1934, was accomplished. *A mechanism for generating tremendous electrical force. This, according to Tesla, was also accomplished. *A means of intensifying and amplifying the force developed by the second mechanism. *A new method for producing a tremendous electrical repelling force. This would be the projector, or gun, of the invention. Tesla worked on plans for a directed-energy weapon from the early 1900s until his death. In 1937, Tesla wrote a treatise entitled "The Art of Projecting Concentrated Non-dispersive Energy through the Natural Media", which concerned charged particle beams. Tesla published the document in an attempt to expound on the technical description of a "superweapon that would put an end to all war." This treatise describing the particle beam is currently in the Nikola Tesla Museum archive in Belgrade. It describes an open-ended vacuum tube with a gas jet seal that allows particles to exit, a method of charging particles to millions of volts, and a method of creating and directing nondispersive particle streams (through electrostatic repulsion). His records indicate that the device is based on a narrow stream of atomic clusters of liquid mercury or tungsten accelerated via high voltage (by means akin to his magnifying transformer). Tesla gives the following description concerning the particle gun's operation: }} The weapon could be used against ground based infantry or for antiaircraft purposes. Tesla tried to interest the US War Department in the device."Aerial Defense 'Death-Beam' Offered to U.S. By Tesla" 12 July 1940 He also offered this invention to European countries. None of the governments purchased a contract to build the device. He was unable to act on his plans.Velox, Particle beam weapon. everything2.com Theoretical inventions Another of Tesla's theorized inventions is commonly referred to as Tesla's Flying Machine, which appears to resemble an ion-propelled aircraft. Tesla claimed that one of his life goals was to create a flying machine that would run without the use of an airplane engine, wings, ailerons, propellers, or an onboard fuel source. Initially, Tesla pondered about the idea of a flying craft that would fly using an electric motor powered by grounded base stations. As time progressed, Tesla suggested that perhaps such an aircraft could be run entirely electro-mechanically. The theorized appearance would typically take the form of a cigar or saucer.The Lost Journals of Nikola Tesla. by Tim Swartz. Inner Light – Global Communications (15 October 2000). Also see bibliotecapleyades.net Personal life Tesla was fluent in eight languages. Along with Serbian, he spoke Czech, English, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, and Latin. Tesla may have suffered from obsessive-compulsive disorder, and had many unusual quirks and phobias. He did things in threes, and was adamant about staying in a hotel room with a number divisible by three. Tesla was physically revolted by jewelry, notably pearl earrings. He was fastidious about cleanliness and hygiene, and was by all accounts mysophobic. Tesla was obsessed with pigeons, ordering special seeds for the pigeons he fed in Central Park and even bringing injured ones into his hotel room to nurse them back to health. Tesla was an animal-lover, often reflecting contentedly about a childhood cat, "The Magnificent Mačak." Tesla never married. He was celibate and claimed that his chastity was very helpful to his scientific abilities. Nonetheless there have been numerous accounts of women vying for Tesla's affection, even some madly in love with him. Tesla, though polite, behaved rather ambivalently to these women in the romantic sense. Tesla was prone to alienating himself and was generally soft-spoken. However, when he did engage in a social life, many people spoke very positively and admiringly of him. Robert Underwood Johnson described him as attaining a "distinguished sweetness, sincerity, modesty, refinement, generosity, and force." His loyal secretary, Dorothy Skerrit, wrote: "his genial smile and nobility of bearing always denoted the gentlemanly characteristics that were so ingrained in his soul." Tesla's friend Hawthorne wrote that "seldom did one meet a scientist or engineer who was also a poet, a philosopher, an appreciator of fine music, a linguist, and a connoisseur of food and drink." Nevertheless, Tesla could be harsh at times; he openly expressed his disgust for overweight people, once firing a secretary because of her weight. He was quick to criticize others' clothing as well, on several occasions directing a subordinate to go home and change her dress. Tesla was widely known for his great showmanship, presenting his innovations and demonstrations to the public as an artform, almost like a magician. This seems to conflict with his observed reclusiveness; Tesla was a complicated figure. He refused to hold conventions without his Tesla coil blasting electricity throughout the room, despite the audience often being terrified, though he assured them everything was perfectly safe. in Tesla's lab, early 1894]] In middle age, Tesla became close friends with Mark Twain. They spent a lot of time together in his lab and elsewhere. Tesla remained bitter in the aftermath of his dispute with Edison. The day after Edison died the New York Times contained extensive coverage of Edison's life, with the only negative opinion coming from Tesla, who was quoted as saying: }} Shortly before he died, Edison said that his biggest mistake had been in trying to develop direct current, rather than the superior alternating current system that Tesla had put within his grasp. Tesla was good friends with Robert Underwood Johnson. He had amicable relations with Francis Marion Crawford, Stanford White, Fritz Lowenstein, George Scherff, and Kenneth Swezey. He ripped up a Westinghouse contract that would have made him the world's first billionaire, in part because of the implications it would have on his future vision of free power, and in part because it would run Westinghouse out of business, and Tesla had no desire to deal with the creditors. Tesla lived the last ten years of his life in a two-room suite on the 33rd floor of the Hotel New Yorker, room 3327. There, near the end of his life, Tesla showed signs of encroaching senility, claiming to be visited by a specific white pigeon daily. Several biographers note that Tesla viewed the death of the pigeon as a "final blow" to himself and his work. Tesla believed that war could not be avoided until the cause for its recurrence was removed, but was opposed to wars in general. However, Tesla came to find exceptions in which he thought certain situations and wars were justifiable. Tesla sought to reduce distance, such as in communication for better understanding, transportation, and transmission of energy, as a means to ensure friendly international relations."Giant Eye to See Round the World" Albany Telegram, 25 February 1923 (doc). Tesla was a life-long bachelor. Like many of his era, he became a proponent of a self-imposed selective breeding version of eugenics. In a 1937 interview, he stated: }} In 1926, Tesla commented on the ills of the social subservience of women and the struggle of women toward gender equality, indicated that humanity's future would be run by "Queen Bees". He believed that women would become the dominant sex in the future.Kennedy, John B., "When woman is boss, An interview with Nikola Tesla". Colliers, 30 January 1926. In his later years Tesla became a vegetarian. In an article for Century Illustrated Magazine he wrote: "It is certainly preferable to raise vegetables, and I think, therefore, that vegetarianism is a commendable departure from the established barbarous habit." Tesla argued that it is wrong to eat uneconomic meat when large numbers of people are starving; he also believed that plant food was "superior to meat in regard to both mechanical and mental performance". He also argued that animal slaughter was "wanton and cruel". In his final years he suffered from extreme sensitivity to light, sound and other influences. Death , Belgrade]] Tesla died of heart failure alone in room 3327 of the New Yorker Hotel, on 7 January 1943. Despite having sold his AC electricity patents, Tesla died with significant debts. Later that year the US Supreme Court upheld Tesla's patent number 645576 in a ruling that served as the basis for patented radio technology in the United States. Tesla's funeral took place on 12 January 1943, at the Cathedral of Saint John the Divine in Manhattan, New York City. His body was cremated and his ashes taken to Belgrade, Serbia, then-Yugoslavia in 1957. The urn was placed in the Nikola Tesla Museum in Belgrade. , 1952, in Zagreb, Croatia]] Soon after his death Tesla's safe was opened by his nephew Sava Kosanović. Shortly thereafter Tesla's papers and other property were impounded by the United States' Alien Property Custodian office in Tesla's compound at the Manhattan Warehouse, even though he was a naturalized citizen. Dr. John G. Trump was the main government official who went over Tesla's secret papers after his death in 1943. At the time, Trump was a well-known electrical engineer serving as a technical aide to the National Defense Research Committee of the Office of Scientific Research & Development, Technical Aids, Div. 14, NTRC (predecessor agency to the CIA's Office of Scientific Intelligence). Trump was also a professor at M.I.T., and had his feelings hurt by Tesla's 1938 review and critique of M.I.T.'s huge Van de Graaff generator with its two thirty-foot towers and two balls, mounted on railroad tracks—which Tesla showed could be out-performed in both voltage and current by one of his tiny coils about two feet tall.Page 278, William R. Lyne, Pentagon Aliens, 1993 Trump was asked to participate in the examination of Tesla's papers at the Manhattan Warehouse & Storage Co. Trump reported afterwards that no examination had been made of the vast amount of Tesla's property, that had been in the basement of the New Yorker Hotel, ten years prior to Tesla's death, or of any of his papers, except those in his immediate possession at the time of his death. Trump concluded in his report, that there was nothing that would constitute a hazard in unfriendly hands. At the time of his death, Tesla had been working on the Teleforce weapon, or 'death ray,' that he had unsuccessfully marketed to the US War Department. It appears that Teleforce was related to his research into ball lightning and plasma, and was conceived as a particle beam weapon. The US government did not find a prototype of the device in the safe. After the FBI was contacted by the War Department, his papers were declared to be top secret. The personal effects were sequestered on the advice of presidential advisers; J. Edgar Hoover declared the case most secret, because of the nature of Tesla's inventions and patents.Hoover, John Edgar, et al. One document stated that "he is reported to have some 80 trunks in different places containing transcripts and plans having to do with his experiments ...". Altogether, in Tesla's effects, there were the contents of his safe, two truckloads of papers and apparati from his hotel, another 75 packing crates and trunks in a storage facility, and another 80 large storage trunks in another storage facility. The Navy and several "federal officials" spent two days microfilming some of the material at the Office of Alien Properties storage facility in 1943, and that was it, until Oct., 1945.Pages 278–279, William R. Lyne, Pentagon Aliens, 1993 Tesla's family and the Yugoslav embassy struggled with the American authorities to gain these items after his death because of the potential significance of some of his research. Eventually Mr. Kosanović won possession of the materials, which are now housed in the Nikola Tesla Museum. Literary works Apart from doing pure work on inventing things, Tesla has also written a number of books and articles for magazines and journals. Among his books are My Inventions: The Autobiography of Nikola Tesla, The Fantastic Inventions of Nikola Tesla and The Tesla Papers. A number of Tesla's writings are freely available on the web, including the article The Problem of Increasing Human Energy which he wrote for The Century Magazine, and the article Experiments With Alternate Currents Of High Potential And High Frequency published in his book Inventions, Researches and Writings of Nikola Tesla. Legacy and honors bill.]] * The tesla (symbol T) – compound derived SI unit of magnetic flux density. * Tesla – a crater on the far side of the moon of 26 kilometers in diameter at −2,0° width, −132.0° height. * 2244 Tesla – a minor planet. * TPP Nikola Tesla – the largest power plant in Serbia. * The rock band Tesla takes its name from Nikola Tesla. * An electric car company, Tesla Motors, named their company in tribute to Tesla. * The Belgrade Nikola Tesla Airport is named in his honor. * Google honoured Tesla on his birthday on 10 July 2009 by displaying a doodle in the Google search home page, that showed the G as a tesla coil. * The Czechoslovakian electro-technical company Tesla Monuments The Nikola Tesla Memorial Centre located in his birthplace of Smiljan near the town of Gospić in Croatia opened in 2006 features a statue of Tesla designed by sculptor Mile Blažević. On 7 July 2006 on the corner of Masarykova and Preradovićeva streets in the Lower Town area in Zagreb the monument to Tesla was unveiled. This monument was designed by Ivan Meštrović in 1952 and was transferred from the Zagreb-based Ruđer Bošković Institute where it had spent previous decades. A monument to Tesla was established at Niagara Falls, New York. This monument, sculpted by Frano Kršinić and portraying Tesla reading a set of notes, was presented to the United States by Yugoslavia in 1976 and is an identical copy of the monument standing in front of the University of Belgrade Faculty of Electrical Engineering. Another monument to Tesla, featuring him standing on a portion of an alternator, was established at Queen Victoria Park in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. The monument was officially unveiled on 9 July 2006 on the 150th anniversary of Tesla's birth. The monument was sponsored by St. George Serbian Church, Niagara Falls, and designed by Les Drysdale of Hamilton, Ontario. Drysdale's design was the winning design from an international competition. In 1994, acting on the advice of the President's Advisory Council on Historic Preservation, a formal nomination process was initiated by the Tesla Wardenclyffe Project seeking placement of the Wardenclyffe laboratory-office building and the Tesla tower foundation on both the New York State and National Registers of Historic Places. This would result in the creation of a monument to Tesla out of the Wardenclyffe site itself. Portrayals in popular culture Nikola Tesla has appeared in popular culture as a character in books, films, radio, TV, music, live theatre, comics and video games. The lack of recognition received by Tesla during his own lifetime has made him a tragic and inspirational character well suited to dramatic fiction. The impact of the technologies invented by Tesla is a recurring theme in several types of science fiction. See also * List of Tesla patents * Electrical Experimenter * Timeline of low-temperature technology References Notes Sources * * * * * * * Lomas, Robert, The Man who Invented the Twentieth Century. Lecture to South Western Branch of Instititute of Physics. * Martin, Thomas Commerford, The Inventions, Researches, and Writings of Nikola Tesla, New York: The Electrical Engineer, 1894 (3rd Ed.); reprinted by Barnes & Noble, 1995 ISBN-X * Penner, John R.H. The Strange Life of Nikola Tesla, corrupted version of "My Inventions". * Pratt, H., Nikola Tesla 1856–1943, Proceedings of the IRE, Vol. 44, September, 1956. * Weisstein, Eric W., Tesla, Nikola (1856–1943). Eric Weisstein's World of Science. * Dimitrijevic, Milan S., Belgrade Astronomical Observatory Historical Review. Publ. Astron. Obs. Belgrade,), 162–170. Also, Srpski asteroidi, Tesla. Astronomski magazine. * Roguin, Ariel, Historical Note: Nikola Tesla: The man behind the magnetic field unit. J. Magn. Reson. Imaging 2004;19:369–374. 2004 Wiley-Liss, Inc. * Sellon, J. L., The impact of Nikola Tesla on the cement industry. Behrent Eng. Co., Wheat Ridge, CO. Cement Industry Technical Conference. 1997. XXXIX Conference Record., 1997 IEEE/PC. Page(s) 125–133. ISBN * Valentinuzzi, M.E., Nikola Tesla: why was he so much resisted and forgotten? Inst. de Bioingenieria, Univ. Nacional de Tucuman; Engineering in Medicine and Biology Magazine, IEEE. July/August 1998, 17:4, pp. 74–75. ISSN * Secor, H. Winfield, Tesla's views on Electricity and the War, Electrical Experimenter, Volume 5, Number 4, August, 1917. * Florey, Glen, Tesla and the Military. Engineering 24, 5 December 2000. * Corum, K. L., J. F. Corum, Nikola Tesla, Lightning Observations, and Stationary Waves. 1994. * Corum, K. L., J. F. Corum, and A. H. Aidinejad, Atmospheric Fields, Tesla's Receivers and Regenerative Detectors. 1994. * Meyl, Konstantin, H. Weidner, E. Zentgraf, T. Senkel, T. Junker, and P. Winkels, Experiments to proof the evidence of scalar waves Tests with a Tesla reproduction. Institut für Gravitationsforschung (IGF), Am Heerbach 5, D-63857 Waldaschaff. * Anderson, L. I., John Stone Stone on Nikola Tesla’s Priority in Radio and Continuous Wave Radiofrequency Apparatus. The Antique Wireless Association Review, Vol. 1, 1986, pp. 18–41. * Anderson, L. I., Priority in Invention of Radio, Tesla v. Marconi. Antique Wireless Association monograph, March 1980. * Marincic, A., and D. Budimir, Tesla's contribution to radiowave propagation. Dept. of Electron. Eng., Belgrade Univ. (5th International Conference on Telecommunications in Modern Satellite, Cable and Broadcasting Service, 2001. TELSIKS 2001. pp. 327–331 vol.1) ISBN-X * Page, R.M., The Early History of Radar, Proceedings of the IRE, Volume 50, Number 5, May, 1962, (special 50th Anniversary Issue). * C Mackechnie Jarvis Nikola Tesla and the induction motor. 1970 Phys. Educ. '''5 280–287. * Giant Eye to See Round the World (DOC) * Toby Grotz, The Influence of Vedic Philosophy on Nikola Tesla's Understanding of Free Energy. * Further reading Publications * A New System of Alternating Current Motors and Transformers, American Institute of Electrical Engineers, May 1888. * Selected Tesla Writings, Scientific papers and articles written by Tesla and others, spanning the years 1888–1940. * Light Without Heat, The Manufacturer and Builder, January 1892, Vol. 24 * Biography: Nikola Tesla, The Century Magazine, November 1893, Vol. 47 * Tesla's Oscillator and Other Inventions, The Century Magazine, November 1894, Vol. 49 * The New Telegraphy. Recent Experiments in Telegraphy with Sparks, The Century Magazine, November 1897, Vol. 55 Books * Tesla, Nikola, "My Inventions" Parts I through V published in the Electrical Experimenter monthly magazine from February through June, 1919. Part VI published October, 1919. Reprint edition with introductory notes by Ben Johnson, New York: Barnes and Noble,1982, ISBN; also online at Lucid Cafe, et cetera as My Inventions: The Autobiography of Nikola Tesla, 1919. ISBN * Martin, Thomas C., The Inventions, Researches, and Writings of Nikola Tesla, 1894 . ISBN-X * Auster, Paul, Moon Palace, 1989. Tells Tesla's story within the history of the United States. * Lomas, Robert, The Man Who Invented the Twentieth Century: Nikola Tesla, forgotten genius of electricity, 1999. ISBN * Childress, David H., The Fantastic Inventions of Nikola Tesla, 1993. ISBN * Glenn, Jim, The Complete Patents of Nikola Tesla, 1994. ISBN * Trinkaus, George TESLA: The Lost Inventions, High Voltage Press, 2002. ISBN 09-7096-182-0 * Valone, Thomas, Harnessing the Wheelwork of Nature: Tesla's Science of Energy, 2002. ISBN * McNichol, Tom, AC/DC The Savage Tale of the First Standards War, Jossey-Bass 2006 ISBN 078798267-9 Journals * Carlson, W. Bernard, "Inventor of dreams". Scientific American, March 2005 Vol. 292 Issue 3 p. 78(7). * Jatras, Stella L., "The genius of Nikola Tesla". The New American, 28 July 2003 Vol. 19 Issue 15 p. 9(1) * Rybak, James P., "Nikola Tesla: Scientific Savant". Popular Electronics, 1042170X, November 1999, Vol. 16, Issue 11. * Lawren, B., "Rediscovering Tesla". ''Omni'', March 1988, Vol. 10 Issue 6. Filmography * There are at least two films describing Tesla's life. In the first, filmed in 1977, arranged for TV, Tesla was portrayed by Rade Šerbedžija. In 1980, Orson Welles produced a Yugoslav film named Tajna Nikole Tesle (The Secret of Nikola Tesla), in which Welles himself played the part of Tesla's patron, J.P. Morgan. The film was directed by Krsto Papić, and Nikola Tesla was portrayed by Petar Božović. * "Tesla: Master of Lightning". 1999. ISBN (Book) ISBN (PBS Video) * Lost Lightning: The Missing Secrets of Nikola Tesla (at Google Video.) Tesla's designs for free energy and defensive weapons systems. * David Bowie portrayed Tesla in the 2006 film ''The Prestige''. Tesla's time in Colorado Springs was the focus of several scenes in the film, which featured speculations on the explosive power of Tesla's electrical experiments. * [http://www.pbs.org/tesla/ Tesla: Master of Lightning], produced by Robert Uth for New Voyage Communications in 2003, tapped Stacy Keach to supply the voice of Tesla. External links *The Nikola Tesla Museum *Nikola Tesla Niagara Falls Power *Tesla Resource Surrounding the PBS "Master of Lightning" documentary *World of Scientific Biography: Nikola Tesla, by Wolfram Research *Nikola Tesla Page *Tesla's grand-nephew William H. Terbo's site *Nikola Tesla, Forgotten American Scientist *Tesla Wardenclyffe Project, Long Island New York. Mission is the adaptive reuse of the Wardenclyffe laboratory building. *Nikola Tesla's Father: Milutin Tesla *Tesla: The European Years *Jim Bieberich's The Complete Nikola Tesla U.S. Patent Collection *Online archive of many of Tesla's writings, articles and published papers *Seifer, Marc J., and Michael Behar, Electric Mind, Wired Magazine, October 1998. * *Nikola Tesla's FBI file in pdf *Nikola Tesla Complete Patents in pdf *Kenneth M. Swezey Papers, 1891–1982, Archives Center, National Museum of American History, archival resources. *The Case Files of Nikola Tesla, Franklin Institute ar:نيكولا تسلا an:Nikola Tesla az:Nikola Tesla bn:নিকোলা টেসলা zh-min-nan:Nikola Tesla ba:Никола Тесла be:Нікола Тэсла be-x-old:Нікола Тэсла bs:Nikola Tesla br:Nikola Tesla bg:Никола Тесла ca:Nikola Tesla cv:Никола Тесла cs:Nikola Tesla cy:Nikola Tesla da:Nikola Tesla de:Nikola Tesla et:Nikola Tesla el:Νίκολα Τέσλα es:Nikola Tesla eo:Nikola Tesla eu:Nikola Tesla fa:نیکولا تسلا hif:Nikola Tesla fr:Nikola Tesla fy:Nikola Tesla gl:Nikola Tesla gan:尼哥拉·特斯拉 ko:니콜라 테슬라 hy:Նիկոլա Տեսլա hi:निकोला टेस्ला hr:Nikola Tesla io:Nikola Tesla id:Nikola Tesla is:Nikola Tesla it:Nikola Tesla he:ניקולה טסלה kn:ನಿಕೋಲಾ ಟೆಸ್ಲಾ pam:Nikola Tesla ka:ნიკოლა ტესლა kk:Тесла, Никола sw:Nikola Tesla ht:Nikola Tesla ku:Nîkola Têsla la:Nicolaus Tesla lv:Nikola Tesla lt:Nikola Tesla lij:Nikola Tesla lmo:Nikola Tesla hu:Nikola Tesla mk:Никола Тесла ml:നിക്കോള ടെസ്‌ല mr:निकोला टेसला arz:نيكولا تيسلا ms:Nikola Tesla mn:Никола Тесла my:နီကိုလာ တက်စလာ nl:Nikola Tesla ja:ニコラ・テスラ no:Nikola Tesla nn:Nikola Tesla oc:Nikola Tesla pnb:نکولا ٹیسلا pl:Nikola Tesla pt:Nikola Tesla kaa:Nikola Tesla ro:Nikola Tesla qu:Nikola Tesla ru:Тесла, Никола rue:Нікола Тесла sah:Никола Тесла sa:निकोला टेस्ला sco:Nikola Tesla sq:Nikola Tesla scn:Nikola Tesla simple:Nikola Tesla sk:Nikola Tesla sl:Nikola Tesla sr:Никола Тесла sh:Nikola Tesla fi:Nikola Tesla sv:Nikola Tesla tl:Nikola Tesla ta:நிக்கோலா தெஸ்லா te:నికోలా టెస్లా th:นิโคลา เทสลา tg:Никола Тесла tr:Nikola Tesla uk:Нікола Тесла vi:Nikola Tesla vo:Nikola Tesla war:Nikola Tesla yo:Nikola Tesla bat-smg:Nikola Tesla zh:尼古拉·特斯拉 Category:1856 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Gospić Category:Serbs of Croatia Category:American inventors Category:American physicists Category:Austro-Hungarian emigrants to the United States Category:Electrical engineers Category:Charles University alumni Category:Fellows of the American Association for the Advancement of Science Category:Fellow Members of the IEEE Category:IEEE Edison Medal recipients Category:National Inventors Hall of Fame inductees Category:People associated with electricity Category:People with eidetic memory Category:Nikola Tesla Category:Radio pioneers Category:Thomas Edison Category:Serbian inventors Category:Serbian physicists Category:Serbian vegetarians Category:American people of Serbian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:Austro-Hungarian Serbs Category:People from Colorado Springs, Colorado Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in New York Category:Deaths from heart failure Category:Wireless energy transfer Category:People from Karlovac Category:Members of the Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts Kategori:Nicolas Tesla Kategori:Nicola Tesla